Neo Fighter X
Neo Fighter X (ネオファイターX) is a Dissidia-style crossover fighting game developed by NLK Studios, Square Enix, and Nintendo, and is based off of Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Super Smash Brothers, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, BlazBlue, Arcana Heart, Garterbelt Fighter, Neo Galaxy Crash Combat, and Avatar Fighters: Battle Royale. Storyline "It is told by generations of ancient heroes and villains locked in combat, fighting others of their kind, titanic beasts, and such. There are rumors that the phantoms of these fighters have been spotted clashing blades, staves, spells, or whatever else they come equipped with. Each of them lead or are a part of small armies, where they fight the other phantoms of their allies and enemies. Everyone has a story, and these are theirs." Gameplay The gameplay of Neo Fighter X is similar to that of Dissidia: Final Fantasy, with a few changes. First off, there are now character stats and move types/sub-types. The four stats are Attack (determines power of Physical-type moves), Defense (determines effect of Defensive-type moves), Magic (determines ability of Special-type moves), and Speed. The move types and their sub-types are Physical (with sub-types "Force", or non-weapon, and "Weapon"), Defensive (with sub-types "Block, or shield-based, and "Dodge"), and Special (with sub-types "Status, or status-infliction, and "Spell", or magic-based). Neo Fighter X also has a variation on Dissidia: Final Fantasy's EX System, with EX Forms being replaced by "Neo Formes" and EX Bursts replaced by "Animus Blazes". Each character has one Neo Forme and two Animus Blazes. Characters Bosses TBA Stages #Deciding Factor #Darkened Streets #Arena of Life #SCP Foundation More TBA Soundtrack Character Themes NeoLordKefka: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2BcxzF35y8 Eyeless Jack: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3fl-wUv3Wg Maori Kasuga: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5ehDvwcx-I Xerneas: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxhXtvuIqK8 SCP-049: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJaeH8ffl_M Skapokon: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eka3bypIuKI Aitor Molina: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnVLxxwdQ5g Captain N: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcqWI-Elrcc Yzma: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mma1bPm9aXQ Dipper & Mabel: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rK2XHepSadI Sandvich33: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjvLp-zMD4A RobertoftheNerds: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KhSvgP7F-U SpongeBob SquarePants: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sy-viNxqKGQ Rainbow Dash: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHglQRvbzOc Own & Edge: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cN9jTnxv0RU Jimmy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpTKJNT9OFs Hugh Neutron: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BSh0wy9LCs Red: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buifCKc9RNU Casi: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtA3NmpKqTo Sayaka Miki: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWvDfMH7SEs Cpend7: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhWs3DVk-FU Bubbyaustin: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvFL-suIBkY More TBA Stage Themes Deciding Factor: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SyLJ3MuQrs Darkened Streets: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTXvcweRFn8 Arena of Life: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFT_B06qKdk SCP Foundation: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOAvSbUmXAA More TBA Other Main Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rF6l0d1-39A Prelude Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ycde7R_Yi9A Animus Blaze Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tftSTvEUuIE Victory Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaRVLw8sves Menu Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c33ZPo-el28 Boss Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6M2xt_Ks4Y More TBA Character Movelists NeoLordKefka #Tri-Shot Firaga (Special: Spell) #Mjolnir Thundaga (Special: Spell) #Freeze-Dry Blizzaga (Special: Spell) #Blade of the Stars (Physical: Weapon) #Chain Tomahawk (Physical: Weapon) #Teleport (Defensive: Dodge) #Toxic (Special: Status) #Archer's Gift (Physical: Weapon) More TBA Neo Formes and Arcana Blazes NeoLordKefka *Neo Forme: Magus *Arcana Blaze 1: Sigma *Arcana Blaze 2: Plague Eyeless Jack *Neo Forme: Blackened Tears *Animus Blaze 1: Primal Hunter *Animus Blaze 2: Lights Out Maori Kasuga *Neo Forme: High-Order Priestess *Animus Blaze 1: Family Ties *Animus Blaze 2: Honor of the Kasuga Line Xerneas *Neo Forme: Fairy Aura *Animus Blaze 1: Geomancy *Animus Blaze 2: Guardian of Life SCP-049 *Neo Forme: Surgical Obsession *Animus Blaze 1: I Am The Cure *Animus Blaze 2: The Great Pestilence More TBA Outfits NeoLordKefka #Default (current design) #Tactics Advance (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance design) #Red Mage (Red Mage outfit) #Hero of Time (Link outfit) (DLC) Eyeless Jack #Default (blue mask) #Whitened Face (white mask) #Hipster (default+glasses) Maori Kasuga #Default (Arcana Heart design) #Shrine Maiden (Reimu Hakurei outfit) #School Day (schoolgirl outfit) Xerneas #Default (Active Mode) #Dormance (Neutral Mode) #Shining Life (Shiny) SCP-049 #Default (plague doctor outfit) #Class D (Class D outfit) #Dangerous Chemicals (lab coat) #Oktoberfest (TF2 Medic outfit) (DLC) More TBA Gallery TBA Category:Fighting Games Category:Dissidia Games Category:Video Games Category:3DS Games Category:Crossover games Category:NLK Studios